Super Garfield
by TwilightLink-Midna
Summary: Garfield tries food from a weird new Italian food. He got superpowers overnight and then... He become Super Garfield!
1. Chapter 1

Super Garfield

By Jonathan

Aka TwilightLink-Midna

Chapter One: The Weird Italian Food

It was a lazy morning at the Arbuckle house. In the house live a dog named Odie, a human named Jon Arbuckle, and a fat lazy cat named Garfield. Jon was preparing breakfast, he heard a clomping sound. _Clomp! Clomp! Clomp! _

"Hello Garfield. What is wrong? The floor is too cold?'' Said Jon Arbuckle. Jon was a skinny man in the mid 20s. He wore a blue shirt with a tie, and brown trousers.

"Yes. Brrrrrrrrrr!'' said the fat Orange cat named Garfield.

''Well have some cat food. You will like what we are going to have for lunch today'' said Jon. "Really. Can I skip dinner and go lick myself'' said Garfield. Then in an instance, Garfield throws his food bowl which is full of cat food at Jon. The bowl hit Jon straight between the eyes and cat food drip all over the place. "You may go now'' said Jon, who is covered in cat food.

At lunch Jon grab Odie and put him in the car. ''Do he really have to come. Sheesh. Is this Chinese food because you know I hate most Chinese food.'' Said Garfield.

"Not at all. Not at all.'' Said Jon, who just got into the mini van they own. _Vrrroooooooooommmmmmm!!! _Screeched the car engine and it was off. About thirty minutes later, they pulled up in a place called "Mario's Italian Food''

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! A pizza with anchovies, and pepperoni, and mushrooms, and …….." said Garfield, as they step out of the car. Odie followed behind Jon and Garfield, wagging his tail happily.

When Jon, Garfield, and Odie arrived in the air conditioned room they gasped. The place was huge, with a plush blue carpet underneath their feet. On the walls hung pictures of Italy, and Italian artifacts hung were paintings did not hang. The male voice coming from the radio was singing Italian songs. "Wow. I thought it was a dinky old warehouse." Said Garfield, who has an impressed look on his furry face.

"Table for One, sir?'' said a cool voice coming from a door inside the waiting room. Then a fat man wearing a chef's hat and a chef costume.

"Why yes. But make it a table for two um …." Said Jon who squint down to read the man's name tag.

"Mac" completed Jon.

"Right away." Said the man and he run away. They hear the _clink!_Of the knives and forks which made them very hungry.

''Here you go your seats. Know here are the menus and don't forget to try our hand made pizza. It's _moi!_ "Said Mac. " Alright lets see what's on the menu tonight." Said Jon, and then pick up a menu.

After ordering their food and having a long wait, their food finally appeared. "One pizza, one spaghetti. Enjoy!" said Mac. Then Garfield noticed something wrong about his food.


	2. Chapter 2: Overnight

Chapter Two: Overnight

By: Jonathan

Aka: TwilightLink-Midna

Garfield looked at his pizza closely. The pizza has black spots over it and the anchovies are green. The mushrooms look shriveled up and the cheese looks like it has been sitting in the sun all day.

"Jon what's wrong with my pizza?" said Garfield. He looked at Jon and pulled his tie. Jon lean over the table and was looking at the pizza.

"I…. see …. Nothing wrong"" Jon said gasping for air. The tie was choking him and he seems like he was going to go any second.

"What! Nothing wrong! Are you blind? THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY PIZZA!" Garfield said. He let go of Jon and, Jon crashed to the floor.

"My cat it a little crazy today, please go back to your meals" Jon said innocently. Everyone around them looked at them when Garfield was shouting.

"IM NOT CRAZY!" shouted Garfield. He was looking at his pizza. Jon got up and then he got angry.

"Garfield I am only going to say this once. SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR PIZZA!" Jon said angrily.

"Fine Master Jon, I will eat my stupid pizza. I hate my life." Garfield said. He picked up his pizza and took a bite……

That night Garfield was asleep. Jon's snore echoes the halls and the sink keep dripping. Then suddenly, his body starts shaking like mad. He was still asleep but something was clearly wrong. His body stilled again, and Garfield begins to have a weird dream. He was flying over the ocean catching fish.

"Fish. Mmmmmm I am in heaven." Garfield said in his dream as he eats the dream fish. Then a giant shadow loom over Garfield and looked down at the flying cat.

"What! Ah! Don't hurt me! Noooooooo!" shouted Garfield as it opens its mouth and swallow him up. Garfield woke up to see that it was all a dream and the light of twilight was shining through the window.

"Whew! That was all a dream. I wonder what's for breakfast." Garfield said as he got out of bed. But as he walk to breakfast, he travel so fast that he broke through the kitchen door…..


End file.
